


Can You See Me Now?

by chairmancatsby



Series: 12 Days of MaleChristmas [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alec has a lot to say, Guardian Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chairmancatsby/pseuds/chairmancatsby
Summary: Alec was sick of it - sick of being Magnus' Guardian Angel, sick of watching the other getting hurt and falling in love with the wrong people, and sick of trying to protect Magnus. But most of all, he was sick of Magnus not being able to see him.





	Can You See Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Second day of my 12 Days of MaleChristmas! Tweet me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chairmancatsby) if you liked this!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix

“She’s no good for you,” Alec concluded immediately with a frown as he observed Camille. The woman was beautiful without a doubt, with her long luscious black curls and red, ruby lips. But there was something cold about her that made Alec feel uncomfortable just by looking at her. “Too snaky,” Alec added while shaking his head. “Her nails are too long,” he continued as he circled Camille who was currently sitting on a couch opposite Magnus. “She’d scratch you. And I know you’re scared of bleeding from sharp objects.”

Magnus, as always, couldn’t hear him and proceeded to talk to Camille, shamelessly flirting with her. Watching Magnus fall for yet another awful human being, Alec sighed and wondered why he had been assigned to such a troublesome human being. But as Magnus’ Guardian Angel, it was Alec’s job to keep him happy and disconnect him from harm’s way.

In this case, ‘harm’ clearly meant Camille.

“Did you not hear what I just said?” Alec demanded angrily.

Deep down, Alec knew that Magnus wouldn’t be able to hear him. As a Guardian Angel, Alec could not communicate with his mortal. All he could do was to drop hints and messages to show Magnus the right direction to go to. But Alec had never been good at his job, being too direct to drop subtle hints or little notes to advise Magnus. He had always preferred talking directly to the source but it was the one thing he could never do.

Still, that never stopped Alec from talking aloud to the air. It made him feel like he wasn’t having a one-man conversation. Though it did make him feel hurt for not getting any response.

Moving to the corner of the living room, Alec crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. He glared at the pair who were happily engaged in a conversation about pasta or pizza or something he didn’t care about.

The way that Magnus and Camille were just sitting together and chatting away, lost in their own world made Alec scowl. Why couldn’t Magnus just see that Camille was no good for him at all? Magnus deserved much better. From Alec’s years of observing Magnus, he could tell that the mortal was kind as he was handsome, gentle as he was brave, and loving as he was righteous. His mortal was an amazing man with a big heart, selfless; always putting his friends before himself and helping them out no matter what.

Other than his personality being wonderful, his looks were exceptional as well. Bronze skin, firm jawline, and intense chocolate brown eyes that Alec had caught himself staring into on more than one occasion were some aspects that made his features shine. His expressions were another thing altogether. The way his eyes would scrunch up whenever he laughed genuinely or the way his eyebrows would knit tightly together when he was deep in thought were things that Alec had grown accustomed to. 

While Magnus did have his bad points like all mortals did, they weren’t malevolent. Alec had long concluded that Magnus’ biggest downfalls were the same things as his greatest merit. The mortal was too trusting, too forgiving, and fell in love way too easily much to Alec’s dismay at how someone could fall in love so quickly and deeply.

On top of that, Alec never saw much good in any of Magnus’ ex-lovers and he really wished that someday he could say to Magnus’ face that he had been right all along because none of his relationships ever lasted.

Which was the same that he could say for Camille.

“This isn’t going to last…” Alec grumbled when the room fell silent.

Camille was sipping on her tea and Magnus was facing him with a glare.

Magnus was facing him. With a glare. What the hell?

Blinking, Alec pushed himself off the wall and took a few steps towards Magnus. “You can see me?” he asked as he inched closer and closer until Magnus turned away. Alec scoffed, pushing back his hair. “Of course, you can’t. Why am I even asking?”

“Is anything wrong?” Camille’s voice was as icy as her countenance, making Alec shiver slightly. “You were staring at that wall moments ago.”

“Nothing’s wrong, Camille. Please don’t worry,” came Magnus’ melodious velvety voice.

After taking another sip from her teacup, Camille smiled. “If you say so, Magnus.”

They resumed talking immediately and Alec tuned out what they were talking about, choosing instead to sit on the floor, next to where Magnus’ legs were as he judged Camille.

In all honesty, Camille was absolutely lovely. She had perfect porcelain skin, her nose was sharp, and she had a small mouth – things that most girls wanted nowadays though Alec didn’t really understand why. But her face hardly showed a shift in expression and it was scary. It was like she had this mask on that no one could tear down as if she were hiding a whole lot of secrets that she was ready to bring to her grave. Though Alec guessed that most people wouldn’t see that far, the majority of them wouldn’t have looked beyond her pretty exterior and be fooled by her appearance. Seemed like Magnus was one of them and strangely, it disappointed Alec.

Admittedly, Magnus fell in love easily but Alec believed that Magnus was no fool. In fact, Magnus was one of the most intelligent human beings that Alec had ever encountered (not even factoring in his sister’s charge – a scrawny looking boy with glasses and who was addicted to video games). So he refused to believe that Magnus would fall for Camille’s charms just like another normal man.

Camille was watching Magnus intently, her look calculative as she took in the clothes that he was wearing. Then she looked around his apartment and a sinister smile settled on her face.

“You have a lovely home, Magnus.”

“Thank you,” Magnus answered politely, his tone was one of unconcealed joy at being praised.

Alec scoffed as he moved from his spot on the floor to sit on the empty spot next to Camille. “Your home is hideous.”

“Will you shut up?” Magnus snapped suddenly and for the first time ever since Camille stepped into the room, there was a genuine look of shock on her face.

“Magnus?” Camille asked wearily.

“Not you,” Magnus assured her lovingly before turning to look at Alec. “Him.”

Looking to her side, Camille frowned as she placed her teacup down. “I don't see anyone, Magnus.” Then she faced Magnus again. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Magnus said through gritted teeth while still scowling in Alec’s direction.

Alec stared at Magnus with wide eyes like a kid who just got caught stealing from the cookie jar. He waved his hand in front of Magnus’ face a few times and the latter’s scowl deepened. “So you can see me? You can actually see me?”

“Of course I can see you!” Magnus snapped and Alec jumped back slightly.

Perplexed, Camille took another look at her side and she frowned. There wasn’t anyone next to her. Slowly, she started packing her things.

“Magnus,” Camille began sweetly once she was done. When Magnus turned his attention back to her again, his face fell because Camille looked like she was about to leave. “I just realised that I have a very important appointment I must rush to,” she continued as she stood up, Magnus following her movement. “I’m sorry to cut this short so abruptly. I had a very wonderful afternoon. Thank you for inviting me to your lovely home.”

“The pleasure was all mine, Camille,” Magnus said quickly, flashing her a bright smile.

Camille returned the smile with her usual cold one and if Magnus was disappointed, he didn’t show it. Instead, he continued smiling cheerfully as he led her to the door.

“I’m sorry about just now,” Magnus blurted out when Camille was standing at the threshold. “Will I see you again?”

“You have my number, don’t you?” It was all Camille said before she smirked and Magnus and walked off, swaying her hips as she left.

Standing next to Magnus, Alec scoffed loudly, causing Magnus to turn to him.

“Who the hell are you?” Magnus snapped once Camille was out of sight.

Turning to Magnus, Alec glared. “How the hell can you see me?”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Groaning, Alec walked back into the house and Magnus followed suit after slamming his door shut. Stopping abruptly, Alec turned around to face Magnus who almost bumped into him with his arms crossed in front of his chest. “Can we stop using the word hell?” Magnus opened his mouth to protest but Alec already beat him to talking. “Uh-uh. You started it.”

Clamping his mouth shut, Magnus settled for glaring daggers at Alec.

“So what now?” Magnus huffed. “I’m just supposed to be okay with a stranger suddenly appearing in my house, chasing my date away, and refusing to tell me who he is or how he got in?”

“Stop right there,” Alec hissed, raising a finger to point at Magnus. “Firstly, I’m not a stranger and I didn’t ‘suddenly appear’ in your house. I’ve been living here for _years_.” Magnus winced but Alec didn’t care, continuing with his speech. “Secondly, she is _not_ your date. She’s a menace.” Before Magnus can even dispute Alec’s claim, the angel was already proceeding with his rant. “And lastly, I am your Guardian Angel and I’m here because I’m assigned to take care of you. Worst decision the Archangel ever made if you asked me because you seem perfectly capable of taking care of yourself and I really want to walk away from you but I _can’t_.”

Magnus was frowning at Alec and it was getting on the angel’s nerves.

“What?” Alec said acidly.

“I lost you after Guardian Angel.”

With an exasperated sigh, Alec closed his eyes in concentration before vanishing into thin air. Magnus backed away from where Alec was standing moments ago and started looking around his living room apprehensively.

“I thought you couldn’t walk away from me?”

 

Alec reappeared on the rooftop of Magnus’ apartment and found a spot to sit down at. He waited a few seconds before there was a burst of light next to him and through the glowing circle, a young man with blonde hair walked out from it.

“Clary can see you right, Jace?” Alec asked as soon as his half-brother was seated next to him.

Jace made a sound of acknowledgement.

“Why can she see you?”

Surprised, Jace turned to look at Alec. “I thought you didn’t want to know about that.”

A frown appeared on Alec’s face. “Did I say that?”

“Yeah. When I first told you and Isabelle that Clary could see me, I wanted to tell you guys why she was able to. Isabelle wanted to know but you just walked off, claiming that you weren’t interested because you would never want your mortal to see you anyway. Why the sudden change in attitude?”

“Just curious,” Alec said with a grimace, not liking how Jace was still staring at him to study his facial expression.

“Tell me the truth or I won’t tell you,” Jace threatened and Alec rolled his eyes, knowing that Jace would never go through with it.

Rolling his eyes, Alec drawled, “it’s pretty obvious, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Jace agreed easily and it was Alec’s turn to look at him with a scowl on his face. “That’s why I need to know that you’re really certain in wanting to know why your mortal can see you.”

“Cut the suspense, Jace.”

Taking in a deep breath, Jace cut to the chase. “Mortals can only see their Guardian Angels when the angels fall in love with their charges.”

As Alec let the words sink in, Jace was looking at him worriedly.

When the angels fall in love with their charges. The sentence was as plain as a blank sheet of paper and the meaning was as obvious as daylight. Alec was so screwed.

 

“But how is that even possible?” Alec rushed out to Isabelle who was looking at him sympathetically. “How could I be in love with him when I don’t even like him? He has horrible tastes in decorations, clothes, and worst of all, people! None of them had ever been good enough for him and I don’t think any of them will ever be good enough for him!”

“Are you suggesting that you’re good enough for him, then?” Isabelle asked rationally, fixing Alec with a serious look. Her façade broke when Alec turned to her with a baffled expression, making her grin widely. “You’re totally in love with him.”

Rolling his eyes, Alec crossed his arms and shook his head before looking at Isabelle with his trademark done-with-everything face. “I am not,” he said confidently as if that would change anything.

“For heaven’s sake, he can see you!” Isabelle groaned exasperatedly before whacking Alec on his chest and then disappearing with a poof, not giving Alec another chance to deny his affections.

Just as Isabelle disappeared, the door opened and Magnus walked into his living room. Alec stood in the middle, his arms still folded as he turned to greet Magnus with a nod of his head.

“Right,” Magnus told himself when he saw Alec. “You’re still here.” Because between the time from their first conversation in the morning to the current moment, Magnus had completely forgotten about the fact that he had a _Guardian Angel_ watching over him. One that he could now see for some reason. Also the one who had ruined his date with Camille.

At the thought of Camille, Magnus’ blood boiled. He lifted a finger and pointed it at Alec who looked bored.

“Camille wants to make use of you,” Alec said uninterestedly. “My duty is to put you out of harm’s way and make sure that you’re happy. Though as we all know, happiness is a very subjective term. Hence, I figured keeping you out of danger is easier.”

“Camille isn’t dangerous!” Magnus hissed. “And most of my relationships were good!”

“I didn’t say they weren’t.” Alec was offended. “I only interfered with one of your ‘good’,” he made speech bubbles with his fingers as he stressed the word, making Magnus glare at him. “Relationships. The one with Imasu.”

“Imasu and I could have worked out,” Magnus argued. “He even made me breakfast that one day. I just don’t know why everything went downhill when we were eating.”

“That was me,” Alec said, annoyed. “ _I_ made you breakfast because your stupid boyfriend wanted to make up with you but didn’t even want to prepare food for you as an apology. And since it’s _my_ duty to keep you happy, I made breakfast for you! Everything went downhill when you were eating because he wasn’t putting in any effort and you realised that he wasn’t worth it so you ended it.”

Brows furrowed in confusion, Magnus stared at Alec. “That means you talked to Imasu?”

Making a frustrated noise, Alec nodded. “I went into his dreams to tell him to stay with you because he made you happy.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I’m your Guardian Angel and it’s my duty!” Alec heaved out exasperation, looking at Magnus with disbelief. “I’ve been trying to save you from your foolish mistakes and help you salvage your hopeless relationships since the beginning.”

Magnus made a face. “Since I was born?”

“Since you were nineteen and decided to fall in love, you literal piece of – ” Alec stopped himself before he could insult his mortal and smiled sweetly instead. “I got assigned to you then because the whole heaven knew that love would make you miserable. You fall too. Too deep.”

“So you’ve been with me for ten whole years and I never knew?”

“I bet you suspected sometimes,” Alec said with a grin. “When you thought that you were stuck outside your home but the door was ‘magically’ unlocked? When you forgot a document only to find it on your work desk? When you suddenly had an umbrella in your bag after it rained?” Alec nodded as Magnus stared at him, mouth agape. “All me. You’re not supposed to be able to see me but I can do little things to help you, make your life easier and all that, especially if it came to your relationships. Your first date with that Richard guy? I ruined it. Made the food suck, made you spill drinks on him.” Before Magnus could start raging at Alec, the angel held a hand up to shush him. “Richard turned out to be a manipulative guy, didn’t he?”

For minutes, Magnus didn’t say anything, merely stared at Alec with his arms crossed as Alec looked back passively. Finally, Alec sighed and walked towards Magnus.

“Look. When the people you’re with aren’t good, I have to protect you. So I’ll find ways to break your connection to the other person. Take Richard for example. And then there was also that guy, Will, whom you could never be with. If they’re good, then I’ll leave you to them. Like your friends, Ragnor and Catarina. Even Raphael. But somehow when it comes to love, you can never make the right choices, can you? I mean Etta and Axel were fine so I never meddled, but they both ended anyway.”

The angel looked at Magnus expectantly. There were a hundred of questions in Magnus’ mind and a mixture of feelings in his heart, Alec could feel it. And out of everything that Alec had said, Magnus decided to focus on one thing.

“Why can I see you now?”

Taken aback by the question, Alec stuttered. “I – because I – um – ” he hung his head down as a strange sensation started to bottle inside him. “Because I’m an idiot.”

“Then does it make me even more of an idiot for being glad to be able to see you?”

When Alec looked up from the ground, his hazel eyes met warm brown ones filled with sincerity.

“You’re glad that you can see me?” Alec questioned suspiciously. “Why?”

Shrugging, Magnus stuffed his hands into his pockets before shooting Alec a playful smile. “You’re my guardian angel, aren’t you? So angels _do_ exist. Besides, when I first saw your face, I thought I saw an angel.” His mischievous smile turned into a smirk then it fell off his face. “But you were so annoying that I couldn’t get past your attitude to praise you.”

Was his mortal seriously flirting with him?

Alec groaned, covering his face as he felt an oncoming headache. Were angels even supposed to get headaches? But deep down, he knew that he was glad that Magnus could see him too. Magnus may have trouble finding good people in his life but Magnus was a good guy. Alec would know that.

“So will you tell me why I can see you now?”

Looking at Magnus, Alec pretended to consider his question seriously when in fact he was just admiring how well-dressed Magnus was that day. His mortal was wearing a black shirt with intricate silver patterns on it, a pair of tight-fitting black slacks clasped with a plain belt, and he had an elaborate violent coat over his shirt that was unbuttoned. There was black kohl around his eyes, bringing out the brown in them, and shades of orange mixed with white and a tinge of lavender dusting his eyelids.

As Alec smiled at Magnus, the other looked back at him eagerly, his eyes bright and shining and the corners of his lips slightly pulled upwards.

“No.”

“You’re supposed to make me happy,” Magnus countered back quickly.

“Not like that,” Alec shot back as fast.

For a moment, Magnus squinted his eyes at Alec, evidently displeased with the outcome. Eventually, he shrugged insouciantly. “Doesn't matter. This works for me. Especially if that means I get to see your pretty face.”

Wrapping his mind around Magnus’ words, Alec slowly shook his head. Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable. Alec was certain that Magnus Bane was going to end his career as a Guardian Angel.

 

 

“Ragnor, it’s only the 19th but I think Santa gave me Christmas present early.”

“What did he give you?” Ragnor humoured.

There was a glint in Magnus’ eyes that made Ragnor shift away from him. “A guardian angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and love are all appreciated! They mean a lot to me!
> 
> Talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chairmancatsby)! Or drop me more 5 + 1 prompts on [Tumblr](https://chairmancatsby.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> xoxo  
> Trix


End file.
